In order to determine location information for a particular device in a wireless communications network, times of flight for communications between the device and other devices in the network may be determined. Based on such times of flight, distances may be estimated between the device and various other devices that may have known locations. These estimated distances may in turn be used to determine an estimated location for the particular device in question. In order to simplify the implementation of such techniques for determining location information, the times of flight may be determined via the exchange of information elements conforming to existing defined formats.